Cyclodextrins (e.g., cyclic dextrins, cyclic oligosaccharides, abbreviated herein as CDs) are cyclic structures composed of D-glucopyranosyl residues linked in a ring by α-1,4 glycosidic bonds. Glucose molecules, bonded together in the ring, form a hollow, circular, truncated cone with a hydrophobic interior and a hydrophilic exterior. This structure gives CDs the ability to host guest molecules (complexant) within their cavity (e.g., pore). The ability to form inclusion compounds (complexes) with a wide variety of chemicals, facilitates CDs to act as a carrier to encapsulate, stabilize, and/or alter the chemical and physical properties (e.g., volatility and solubility) of the guest molecules, CDs have been widely used in the agricultural, food, pharmaceutical, and chemical industries. Often, αCD, βCD, and γCD include six, seven, and eight glucopyranose units in their ring, respectively.